The intervertebral disc (IVD) is a symphysis-type joint and is a specialized structure consisting of interdependent tissues, the annulus fibrosus (AF), the nucleus pulposus (NP) which are sandwiched between two cartilage endplates (CEP) that are integrated to the adjacent vertebral bodies (VBs) (FIG. 1). The AF is an angle ply tissue which surrounds the NP and both tissues are integrated to the CEP which is integrated to the VBs. Degradation of the disc is similar to that which occurs in osteoarthritis, resulting in pain and limited mobility. Degenerative intervertebral disc disease is very common and the neck/back pain that can develop as a result of this disease has a lifetime prevalence of 80%. Approximately 1 in 50 Canadians become disabled by back pain and 40% of all workplace absences in Canada are due to back pain. The annual cost in terms of lost productivity, medical expenses and workers' compensation benefits was calculated to be at least $100 billion in 2002 in the United States alone. There is a growing consensus that currently used surgical treatments are not effective and cannot be further optimized. Thus, there is an interest in developing cell based therapies to yield regenerated tissues to treat the chronic pain that arises from disc degeneration.